Possession
by SpazzSim
Summary: 6 years into the future...a nightmare reality has become true. The one thing Dib strived to prevent has occured. Dark ZAGR
1. Prolog

**_Possession_**

_Prolog_

Two dark, powerful forces were lurking in the farthest corners of the universe. Who were they, you ask? Opposites, exactly alike yet different in all aspects. One was Passion, the other Apathy. One could be male, the other then would be female. One was Yin, and the other Yang.

One chuckled. _What is it, O opposite? _The other asked.

_A rather possessive alien has found the object of his obsession. The irony in this is that it's his foe's sister..._

_Ah, I see,_ answered the first one. _You say he is possessive. How so? Will the object of his desires be treated respectfully?_

_No,_ was the second one's answer, _She will be treated like an unworthy item, however much she pleads. _It sighed, a whispering sound. _The poor child. If we had emotions, we would be feeling pity. But pity is such a pathetic emotion anyway... however, this girl will have a hard life...a very hard life..._ The Yang trailed off, as the Yin glided to another dimension. By how they were created, the Yang was required to follow, however unwilling it was to do so. As it left the dark corner, it just barely whispered something..._We are sorry...Gaz..._


	2. Zim's Obsession

Possession

DISCLAIMER: I do not own INVADER ZIM and the characters involved in the plot.

Chapter 1

Zim's Obsession

"Gaz! Hurry, or we'll be late for skool!" Gaz groaned as her older brother's voice reached her ear. Waking herself from the depths of slumber that she enjoyed, the now 16 year old teenager slumped over to her dresser, dragging open a drawer and snatching a pair of black jeans up. Pulling those on, she searched the confined space for her favorite black and purple top. Not finding the aforementioned shirt, she shrugged and grabbed another one, throwing it on as she stomped down the stairs.

Dib was waiting impatiently for her at the bottom, holding out a piece of dried toast for her to eat. "Geez, could you _take_ much longer?" he asked, pushing her out the door, literally.

She gave him the Look that quite plainly stated, 'Yes, I can.' Leaving Dib to twitch on the doorstep, Gaz walked ahead of him. "Idiot," she mumbled, chewing on the toast Dib had supplied.

Her brother snapped out of it a few minutes later, and, realizing how late he was going to be if he didn't hurry, screamed "WAIT!" at the top of his lungs, and ran to catch up with Gaz.

Gaz, in turn, kept walking, even though she slowed down so he could reach her. She let a small grin grace her lips, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

00000000000000000000000

Unknown to her, something was watching them in the bushes.

0000000000000000000000

Gaz shivered as Dib ran up beside her. There it was... the feeling that she was being watched again. It was a rather normal thing anymore; she had first felt it only a month or so ago, and it just kept coming back... Gaz had decided to dismiss it in the beginning, but as the imaginary stalker came back time and time again, even more frequently, she had concluded that it was something she had to be on the lookout for. Now, it seemed to be a constant force... it was always there. However creepy it was, Gaz could count on it. The person had never contacted her in any way, nor did it seem to mean any harm, so she'd let it go, allowed it to exist.

At the entrance to their Hi Skool, Dib turned to Gaz, reminding her to be safe, and not to contact the Upstairs people.

Oh? Had we not mentioned it? Well, let us fix that then!

000000000000000000000

Here's the lowdown on what has happened in the past six years (excerpt from Dib's records):

_It happened. I tried warning the people about it, but do they listen? No, nobody listens to the bigheaded kid! Zim has taken over the earth. I'm not even sure how he did it, I just know that one day he was smugly sitting in class and the next day... the Armada had appeared in orbit. I formed a resistance, but we were forced underground. We live an as-close-to-normal life as possible, but everyday life can be interrupted by the simplest things. The Upstairs people are what I have dubbed the people that have become slaves to the whims of the Irkens. If we attempt contact with them, the Irkens will know our _exact _coordinates within the earth. They would then, theoretically, be able to come and destroy us, but I imagine that Tallest Zim - yes, the dumbass has become a leader - would carefully choose a victim and pick them off one at a fucking time..._

_We've been in the underground for about 5 years now...I wonder if life will ever go back to being the same..._

(End excerpt)

000000000000000000000

Gaz sat in her desk, tapping her pencil in an irritated way. "...So that concludes our LONG explanation of why people nowadays have no moral fiber," Ms. Bitters said, glaring down at each pupil individually. The skool's student body population had drastically decreased after the taking over of earth, and concerned parents had pulled their kids out of the underground skool system, not wanting them to walk the streets unprotected everyday. Professor Membrane, Gaz and Dib's father, had disappeared in a mysterious accident after the Irken Empire had come, and was presumed to be dead, therefore Gaz and Dib lived alone in a ramshackle cabin and could do as they wished. Despite the fact that she was a horrible, cranky, and evil old woman, Ms. Bitters had agreed to teach the rebellion kids. So, the teenagers found themselves crammed into a small room in the skoolhouse.

Dib glanced at the clock, and raised his hand. "Yes?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"It's time for us to eat," Dib said, pointing to the small alarm clock on the teacher's desk. "Can we begin?"

"Go ahead," Ms. Bitters replied, sitting at her seat and pulling out a paper bag.

Following her example, the skoolkids grabbed similar bags from under their desks and proceeded to dig in. Walking over to his sister, Dib sat in the empty seat next to her and stole a carrot from her bag. Munching on it, he asked her, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit" was her honest grumble. He chuckled, a rare thing anymore, and snatched another carrot. "Remind me why we come here everyday?"

"To better prepare ourselves against the incoming forces of Zim," Dib spat his hated enemy's name like it was a swearword, and the voices in the room died out before rising again.

Nodding her head, she faced the window. Something flashed by, and her eyes widened. _'Could that be...? Nah...'_ Going back to her lunch, she kept one eye focused on the "outside" world, not really paying attention to Dib's rantings.

0000000000000000000000000

Sitting underneath the windowsill, a person could be seen. However, he was hidden by a bush, conveniently placed there by some gardener in the underground resistance.

The figure grinned manically, congratulating itself on the brilliantly planned idea. Everyday, it allowed Gaz to sense a bit more of its presence, until he could finally reveal himself to her. Then, he would capture her, and use her as bait against her brother while also using her as a personal slave to attend to him.

Zim snickered. Gaz was his, and no amount of protection on Dib's part would change that.

000000000000000000000000000

Please leave a comment...

-Spazzyfries


	3. Zim's Plan

Possession

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I have no ownership over Invader ZIM. Otherwise, the show wouldn't have been canceled.

Chapter 2

Zim's Plan

After devouring their homemade lunches, the class turned back to Ms. Bitters. She snarled at them all, making the pupils inch backward in their seats.

"I just remembered what today was, class. It's my birthday, and I want to spend it alone. So get your doomed butts out of my skoolroom and take the rest of the day off," Ms. Bitters bitterly informed them.

Some students cheered, others just ran out as fast as possible, but Gaz stared blankly through the window. "Gaz?" Dib said, prodding her, "C'mon, time to go."

"Go where, Dib?" she snapped. "Back to that rathole we call a house?"

Her brother was taken aback, but only for a moment. "What's the matter Gaz? Why the sudden change in behavior?"

"It's nothing," Gaz covered quickly, walking past Dib to the outside. "Are you coming or not?"

Dib blinked at her fast dismissal, but followed after her obediently.

000000000000000000000000000

You see, Gaz has special clairvoyant-type power. It's not very strong, mostly based on intuition, but for her it's a feeling of when something bad or good is going to happen. For example, when Zim was about to take over the world, Gaz had felt rather sick and had stayed home from skool that day. When Dib had come home, worried about how smug the alien had seemed, Gaz had figured that Zim was just a little overconfident and pleased with the way some random experiment had gone. She even went to the lengths of telling this to Dib. But, the horrible sickening feeling had not gone away and instead intensified through out the night. The next morning, when the Armada had been detected in orbit, Gaz realized that the sensation of sickness had gone away. She had a hunch that the illness warned her when a bad thing was going down, and it proved to be true when she became violently sick the night her father disappeared.

Dib didn't know about this little power, and Gaz intended to keep it that way. She knew that if he knew, then he would pester her nonstop about her feelings. That's why she's in a bad mood, because she can feel a bout of illness approaching.

0000000000000000000000000000

Following in the bushes, Zim smiled sadistically. It was time.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Gaz, I really wish you would open up to me a little more! We're all that is left of out family. Mom died, for all we know Dad is dead, and Uncle Albert's a slave!" Dib was trying to make her feel guilty, attempting to make her want to spill information to him. However, he knew what the outcome would be, it never changed. Gaz would just glare at him and continue whatever she was doing at the time of interruption, utterly disregarding him and his ploys.

But for once, Gaz stopped and looked at him like he was another person, not just an annoyance that she was going to crush. Dib gulped, and decided that this was actually scarier than what she normally did.

"Dib... something bad is gonna happen... I can feel it," she said dizzily, holding her head. Groaning, she slapped the back of her neck and fell over.

"Gaz!" Dib cried, dropping beside her. "Oh god, Gaz, answer me!"

"She won't," said a voice that Dib instantly knew.

"Zim!" Dib seethed as he spun around to face his hated archenemy. "What the hell did you do to her?"

The alien had an expression that conveyed amusement. Holding up a gun, Zim said, "I simply drugged her. She'll wake up in about an hour. But of course you won't be there to see it, Dib."

Dib was so angry at himself, he could barely speak. _Why don't I carry a goddamned gun?_ he raged inside his large head. "What do you want Zim?"

"It's simple, really. I want you to die, I want all of the rebellion crushed, and of course I want your sister." Zim glanced at the "sleeping beauty" laying unconscious on the sidewalk.

Dib gaped soundlessly at the alien. "Waitafuckingminute, you LIKE my sister?" Dib, in a million years, would never had guessed that Zim even paid slight attention to his sister, let alone liked her.

"It's not like, par say. It's more like... an obsession. Why can't I ever stop watching her, following her, thinking about her?" Zim ranted for a second, then stopped and resumed watching Dib.

Again, Dib was in shock. Zim and Gaz just seemed... wrong. Or did it? Both had an unusual dislike for humans, and they were also partial to video games. Still, Dib would never allow Zim to capture Gaz. Because, after all, what he had said earlier was true: she was the only family he had left. Deep down, Dib knew that Gaz loved him but wasn't sure how to show it. He wouldn't let a stupid alien rip them apart. "W-well, you can't have Gaz! I'll surrender myself to you, but Gaz stays!"

Zim just laughed. "Foolish, pitiful human, you are in no place to make demands. I will be taking your sister, and if you fail to comply with my wishes you will never see her again."

Dib swallowed heavily. "Okay, go ahead."

"First off, you will turn over all underground members of your society. Then, you will find all of the other country's resistance and give me the exact co-ordinates of each of them. Third, you will become my prisoner, and do everything you are told until you die," Zim finished, grinning.

"And if I fail to do such things?" Dib questioned uneasily.

"See, this is the cool part. I'm going to knock you out, plant a homing chip in you, and when you don't report to me when I demand of it I can hunt you down and kill you. Also, Gaz here will never see the light of day again. So it's been nice talking, but my plan is put into action and needs to be fulfilled." Zim advanced slightly on Dib, and shot a small beam of light at the teenager's head. Dib grunted and fell to the ground beside Gaz.

Zim smiled again in the same fashion. Pulling out a small silver microchip, he implanted it in Dib's head quickly and cleanly. The human boy, not in a mood to feel anything, just moaned and rolled around. Picking up Gaz, Zim eyed her brother on the ground. "Sleep tight, Dib-worm," Zim whispered, "For this is definitely the last peaceful sleep you'll ever get."

0000000000000000000000000000

Hmmm... That's it for now. I have a cold. I'm gonna lay down for a while... please leave a review.

-Spazzyfries


	4. Gir's Cookies

Possession

DISCLAIMER: Me no own. TV no show anymore. Me sad. Me need better English.

Chapter 3

Gir's Cookies

Dib groaned as he awoke. Blinking sleepily for a moment, his fingers fumbled around for his glasses. After putting them on, he glanced around, not really recalling anything.

Suddenly, he remembered.

"No! Oh god, no! Why didn't I fight back against Zim? So what if he had a gun. Now he has Gaz... and I... am going to betray the human race..." Then Dib did something he'd not done since the night his mother died, years before. He cried.

He cried for the loss of the human race, which, despite their initial ignorance of life, he'd liked; he cried for his mom and dad; he cried for Gaz, who he believed was lost; but mostly he cried for the overwhelming depression he now felt. The not-so-little ex-paranormal investigator decided he had two options: betray the rest of the humans - lose the respect for himself that he had build up - and find his sister eventually, or... suicide.

000000000000000000000

Gaz woke up in pretty much the same manner her brother had, minus the groping around for glasses. Rubbing her eyes instead, she took a moment to look around. Right away she realized something was horrifically wrong.

First of all, she was in a pitch black room. Also incorrect was the lack of Dib anywhere in sight. And the third thing she noticed was... two bright blue eyes staring right at her.

Now, Gaz was not one to be easily frightened, but if your world was taken over by aliens, you were forced to live underground, and your brother was the number 1 human wanted by the invaders wouldn't that make you slightly paranoid and a little scared? For some of you, more than others, but we digress.

The purple-haired teen let out a sharp breath as she stared right back at the glowing eyes. She could see them moving towards her... slowly... ever so slowly...

"HIII!" It shouted as it attached... whatever it was to Gaz's head. "I liikkkees you! Do you remember me?"

She blinked. And as light flooded the room (much to her relief, though she didn't show it) she saw that the thing on her head was none other than Zim's insane robot, Gir.

"Yes, I remember you," Gaz said, pulling him off her head. "You're Gir, right?"

The little SIR unit nodded happily, hugging her. "I am sooo glad! I likes you a lot!"

"That's great," Gaz managed to get out, "now stop hugging me so I can breathe."

"Okeedokee!" Gir replied, and let go. "Master says you'll be staying here now. I can't wait to make waffles with you!"

"Maybe some other time, Gir," a new voice said. "Now, Gaz and I need to talk."

The girl spun around - only to come face-to-face with her brother's archenemy.

"_Zim_," she seethed, glaring her most ferocious glare into his very being. But it had no effect on him.

"Yes, my name is cool. But on to more important things. You are my prisoner and shall remain such until you die, which will be never after I inject a serum into you. Be honored; most humans are used for either testing or personal servants, if you get my meaning." Zim ended his "speech" with a hard look at Gaz. "There is no way to escape, little Gaz. There are eyes watching all the time. I have you trapped." He laughed darkly. "And this time, there are no escape pods."

000000000000000000000

_No,_ Dib decided fiercely. _I can't give up hope. I _will _find Gaz and Zim, I _will _keep the earth safe, and I _will NOT _betray anybody!_ Having made up his mind, Dib wiped his eyes and stood up.

"Be wary, Zim," he whispered to the wind. "I'm coming for you. And you will die."

Heading for home, he grabbed some important equipment and headed out.

0000000000000

As Zim left the room, still laughing in that sadistic way, Gaz shuddered and turned to Gir. The robot looked up at her with those innocent cyan colored orbs. She cracked a tiny, itsy-bitsy smile at him, filled with lost hope. But, being Gir, he translated it into a reason to... do something fun with her, like bake cookies. So, dragging her off to a kitchen, he tried to do just that.

"No. I refuse. I will _not_ make any cookies. Absolutely not!" Gaz growled. Gir continued to give her a puppy dog face. She sighed. "Okay, just... stop giving me that face."

"Yay!" Gir shouted, jumping onto the counter and reaching into the pantry. Throwing some moldy cheese over his shoulder, he snatched a packet of chocolate chips and some flour. Going through some other drawers and cupboards, he found the rest of the ingredients necessary for cookie baking. He plopped them on a counter in front of Gaz.

"I have to warn you, Gir. I haven't made cookies in a very long time," she said to the SIR unit. "You'll have to help me."

"Suuuree thing, Gazzy!" he hummed off-key as he added all the ingredients together in a big bowl. Gaz winced at the improper use of her name, but decided to let it slide. The stupid little robot was irresistible.

"Um... I don't think you're supposed to do that..." she told Gir as the insane metal machine added 2 eggs to the batter without even cracking them.

"Waaahhhooo!" he cried, utterly ignoring Gaz's advice. She shrugged and turned away from the mixer, waiting...

3...

2...

1...

BOOM!

Gaz turned around, an shook with silent laughter at the sight. Gir was covered in goo, his wide eyes blinking rapidly in confusion. Somehow, he had managed to make the whole thing blow up, so that the entire room was covered in the same substance he was.

A rather alarmed alien burst into the room. It looked around, and said, "What the hell happened here?"

Gir, by this point, was rolling on the floor laughing at his antics, and Gaz fought the slight urge to join him. "He tried making cookies. But they exploded."

The newcomer turned to Gir. "What have you been told about baking? Does Tallest Zim need to know of this?"

Gir gasped and shook his head. "Master is scary sometimes! I don't wanna see him mad at me again! Don't tell master, pleeeeese?"

"Sure, whatever," the alien replied. Turning to Gaz, it said, "Hello, human. I'm Skoodge, who are you?"

"I'm Gaz," she replied curtly. Skoodge paled (or got a lighter color of green) and backed away from her slowly.

"You're... Zim's female, aren't you?" he asked quickly.

"I belong to _nobody_," Gaz growled, boring holes into his head with her eyes. "Does he have you believing some sort of messed up fantasy?"

"Um... that is... he told us all..." Skoodge was fidgeting madly, pulling at his uniform. "He told us all that you were his property and that no one was to go near you and that if we were caught anywhere near you we would be executed or sentenced to slavery ourselves," he finally spilled.

Gaz went white with rage. "He told you WHAT?"

"Don't make me repeat that, please," Skoodge whined, but Gaz paid no attention to that.

"Where is he?" she asked in a dangerously scary voice.

"Um... in his lab, I think."

"Which is on what floor?"

Again, the small alien was twitching madly. "I-I'm not high e-enough to give out that k-kind of information," he stuttered.

If it were possible, Gaz's face got even more menacing. "I don't care," she replied darkly, "tell me or you will suffer horribly."

"Okay!" Gir said in a joyful voice. "If Gazzy wants master, Gazzy will get master!" He walked over to Gaz, grabbed her hand, and lead her to the door. "Don't worry, Mista Skoodge, I'll take Gazzy to master! All safe an' sound, too!"

Skoodge wiped his forehead, which had broken out into sweat. "Good, because I don't want to be there when she gets there and sees what we have going on..."

00000000000000000000

Hey, this turned out longer than expected... and now I feel like baking cookies.

-Spazzyfries


	5. Gaz's Anger

Possession

DIZCLAIMER: I can't spell, and I also don't own Invader Zim. I would like to own Gir, though...

Chapter 4

Gaz's Anger

He really had no idea what he was going to do. He just decided to go with the flow and make it seem as if he was complying with Zim's requests– though they were more like evil, sadistic demands.

Dib wiped the sweat from his forehead and continued sneaking along the passageway. The teenager had no sense of direction, and whatever he'd ascertained from the compass in his pocket had been lost back when he'd taken that wrong turn. Now he couldn't risk taking the time to read it again, because if he did that someone would surely find him.

_In retrospect_, Dib thought, _this was not a bright plan. Oh, why didn't I take that spy class the Swollen Eyeball network offered when I had the chance?_

His plan was quite simple, actually. He was crawling around an Irken encampment on the Earth, trying to find if there was some way he could steal a Voot Runner to pilot. From there, he could make his attempt to rescue Gaz, while also getting crucial information on the Irken defenses. After that, it would be just a hop, skip, and a jump from freeing all of the human slaves.

So... how far along was his plan of action?

Pretty much nowhere.

He'd found that the Irken security for the Runners was extremely tight. There was no way he could even think about being close to one. For now, he'd have to content himself with pretending to do what Zim told him. Sighing, Dib edged out of the passageway. He was aware of roughly 3 or 4 more human bases, and was sure that there would be other alien ones along the way. Grabbing the items he'd taken from the house, he started towards the direction he thought lead to Canada. There was a fortified base there, where the city of Quebec had once been. He figured that if Zim looked at the tracker anytime soon, he'd see Dib's signal headed north.

"Hey, you!" Dib froze at the shout he heard. "Yeah, you! Human! _Stop right there!_"

00000000000000000000000000

Anger was never the right word to describe what Gaz felt; it was more of a cool detachment combined with a white hot rage that kept her going. No, rage was too kind of a word to effectively state what she felt at that moment.

She was feeling murderous, and as she let herself be dragged down the hallway to Zim, she plotted all of the many ways she would kill him. _Call me his property, will he..._

"Gazzy! Master's in here. Wanna cupcake?" Gir asked, stopping in front of a room. Pulling a rather delicious looking chocolate cupcake out of his head, he said, "I made it specially! It's got BACON in it!"

"No. Not now. Make one without bacon, and we'll talk. But for now, leave me be with Zim," Gaz replied. The venom in her voice was utterly missed by the dysfunctional SIR unit, who giggled insanely before skipping off. _No doubt he's gonna go make more cupcakes,_ Gaz snickered.

Sobering up at the thought of what lied ahead, Gaz took a deep breath... and pushed open the door.

000000000000000000000000000000

Zim was not aware of the extra human presence right away. He was too busy working on his current project to notice. Just because he'd become Tallest didn't mean he was going to stop doing what he loved: torturing others.

His latest scheme was one involving humans. Humans, and their pain endurance levels. And not just simple things, like how many needles you can stick in a person before they died. Oh no. Much more cruel things, like the number of times a human's skin could be burned before it fell off, or how many slices of flesh could be taken off of the skeleton before the human died. And it got worse...

They were also testing how well the humans adapted to Irken PAKs. This was the worst one of all. So far, there had been no survivors of this treatment.

Gaz stood in slight shock, not truly comprehending what she saw. She had always despised the human race, mostly because they were all stupid and beneath her. But what was being done to them... it was beyond evil. And it wasn't only adults this was being done to. She could see young children, less than 5 years of age, also receiving this nightmare treatment.

Finally, an Irken soldier noticed her. "You! Human female! What the hell are you doing out of your cage?"

Zim looked up at this, not really figuring it would be something he'd have to get involved in. But upon seeing Gaz, he shouted, "Wait!"

The guard turned towards him, however he kept inching towards the still-staring Gaz. "Yes, My Tallest?"

"She's mine. Take my position on the console," Zim commanded. Saluting, the Irken did as he was told. Making his way to Gaz, Zim thought of how everything was coming along so well.

"Gaz-human! What brings you down here? No, no, let's talk outside..." Zim grabbed her arm firmly and Gaz found herself being dragged (again) to another room.

"What the fuck are you doing, Zim?" she questioned angrily when he'd reached their destination. "I am NOT your goddamned property!"

"Such language for a lady..." Zim smirked. "I'm afraid, Gaz, that if I didn't claim you as mine another, more, ah, _lecherous _Irken male might have taken advantage of the free female floating around. Even if you are another species, we have the same basic genetic makeup..." Still grinning eerily, he led her to another section of the spaceship. "These will be your quarters for now. Mine are next door"- he pointed to a second door, perhaps 3 or so feet from Gaz's doorway- "so you are close to your master at all times."

"WAIT JUST A GODDAMNED MINUTE!" Gaz screamed. "I am NO ONE'S property! Don't you EVER say you own me! I belong to NO ONE but MYSELF! _Stop saying you own me_!"

Zim made a "tsk, tsk" noise. "Silly little Gaz. Of course I own you. Like I've explained before, there are Irkens who would take you as their own... I did you a kindness, stupid human! Your life will be much more pleasant than that of a normal being! No tests will you have to undergo! No studies will you be a part of! You'll live in _luxury_ compared to most other humans!" Zim glared at Gaz, his eyes a blood red color. He leaned in closer to her face, causing her to back up until her back was pressed up against the wall. "Unless, of course, you wish to be a concubine. It can be arranged, if you so desire..." Laughing quietly, he brushed his clawed hands up and down her face. Gaz shivered.

"Screw you, bastard," she whispered.

Laughing even harder, Zim narrowed his eyes. He truly looked what that Mysterious Mysteries host had called him: A scheming demon from the stars. Zim ran his hand through Gaz's hair. She shuddered violently and slapped his hand. "Stop it!" she shouted, but even to her the threat level in her voice sounded pathetically weak.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't?" he asked darkly.

"..." Gaz had no real retort; it wasn't like she could threaten him in the position she was in. Zim finally stood up straight.

"Well now, maybe you should get some rest for tomorrow, huh?" Smiling sadistically, he backed off. But, just then, a green blur shot onto Gaz's chest.

"GAZZY!" It screeched. "Hiiii!"

"Eh? Oh. Gir, what are you wearing?" Gaz asked, realizing it was just the defective SIR unit.

"My costume. Don't cha 'member? This was what I looked like before the Invasion!" Gir bounced on the floor, making a squeaking noise. "Guess what! I MADE MORE CUPCAKES! They don't gots bacon in 'em this time." Holding one out to Gaz, he also ate one.

"Um... okay..." Gaz took the offered dessert, biting into it. She blinked. It was good! Gobbling it down, she realized Zim's amused expression. "What?" she asked fiercely.

"How long has it been since you had a proper meal?"

"How long was I out?"

"An hour or so."

"Then... I had lunch. But it wasn't much, a sandwich, and some carrots. Which Dib ended up eating," she grudgingly admitted.

Zim snorted. "Go into your room, and order something. The computer will make it for you. Oh, and don't try to escape. The computer tracks your specific genetic code, and also your heat signal. If you try to break out, I'll know within two minutes." Placing a hand on each side of her head, Zim moved closer. "And I _won't_ be happy if I have to come find you..."

Gaz swallowed, beginning to realize just how vicious Zim could be. Nodding her head, she let out a small breath as he backed away.

"Computer! Open door to room 664."

Zim began to walk away, when Gaz said, "That's my room?"

"Yes," the Tallest replied. "And my room is number 666."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hmmm... I think that's a good place to stop. If you don't get the 666 reference... look it up. I don't feel like typing it.

I do apologize for the lack of updates. Life is very stressful right now. My other story will be updated when I can get around to it, but... that could be a while. Oh well, please review. I've decided that I'm a review bitch. Most everyone has something polite to say. So please tell me your thoughts. Input is appreciated...

-Spazzyfries


End file.
